Gone
by pheonix-fire13
Summary: Kai leaves again! R


I don't own any of the characters in here…. or the song….

Read and Review!

It was raining so Kai gave his team the day off from practice. Tyson and Max were playing some game on the floor, Ray was reading and Kai was sitting on a window seat looking outside. Tyson's phone rang and his grandfather got it.

" Hello? Granger residents…. ok just a second. Kai! Telephone!" Kai got up and took the phone from the man.

" Thank you. Hello?"

" Young Kai…how nice your voice sounds after 3 years in prison." Kai paled and started to shake making his team look at him.

" Kai?" Ray asked gently standing up.

" What do you want?"

" The usual…world domination…you." Boris said.

" What makes you think I would come back?" Kai almost shouted into the phone.

" Oh…I don't know. I have Tala." There were muffled noises and then Tala started to talk.

" Kai…help." It was Tala.

" Whats wrong? What happened! T?"

" Kai! They escaped! Don't come…" Tala suddenly gasped and Boris started to talk again.

" You won't see your friends again Kai if you don't come back." The line went dead.

" Kai?" Tyson asked. They were standing beside him now.

" I'm leaving. I'm sorry." Kai whispered.

" What do you mean?" Max asked looking at him. Kai closed his eyes tightly and clenched his fist.

" I'm leaving the team." He said coldly. They all gasped and Kai got his stuff from the room Tyson gave to him and the others. He had tears brimming in his eyes. He wrote a letter to Ray and left.

" Kai! Wait!" Tyson, Max, and Ray all came running towards him. Kai managed to get rid of his tears quickly and glared at them.

" What?"

" What do you mean you're leaving the team?" Tyson asked angrily.

" I'm going to Russia to be with the demolition boys. It's obvious. They are a better team then you ever will be. They actually gained the right to be called bey bladers." Kai said making his team gasp. Kai clenched his teeth together. He just wanted to yell he had no choice but he had too much pride.

" But…Kai…we are your friends!"

" I have no friends." They all looked at him in shock and Kai just wanted to kill himself. " Go back to your childish games." Kai said turning around. He walked away but still heard what Tyson said.

" Everyone's was right Kai! You're an emotionless bastard!" Kai winced but kept walking.

" Good bye…my friends." He whispered. Ray looked up at Kai frowning. He heard Kai whisper good-bye. Something was wrong. Walking into the house he went to their room and found and envelope from Kai. Opening it Ray read it then dashed for the BBA office. Mr.Dickenson read it as well.

_Dear Ray…and probably Mr.Dickenson,_

_By now I guess I made Tyson and Max mad at me. I wouldn't be surprised if you were mad too Ray. I have to go back to Russia against my will. Boris and Voltaire are out and have captured my friends. I need to save them. They had time to plan I didn't. Basically what I am telling you is that I most likely won't live to talk to you again. Sucks doesn't it? Tala has always been there for me as me for him. I know people call me an emotionless bastard, which in one way is true. I am a bastard. I don't know who my father was. Voltaire is my mother's father. Boris is my uncle. I do have emotions though but living in the abbey I couldn't show them or I got beat. Trust me the abbey isn't the greatest place in the world like most people think. ' Oh the bladers must be treated great to become that good!' That is the biggest lie I ever heard. We were lucky if we got a meal a week. Tala and I one punishment was cleaning the walls of a dead boys blood. It was hell. No one understood why Tala and Bryan acted that way in the championships. Bryan was told to kill you Ray. He disobeyed and was almost killed for it. Tala was fighting a drug put into his system that morning. He had no control over what he did. Their drugs hurt you physically. Spencer emailed me telling me how they were doing. They were fine but not that Bivolt is back they won't be. I must go. Well… I guess I better leave. I really hope I get to see you all again…but most likely it will be 1 in a million. But there is always the one. Good-bye._

Kai 

Mr.Dickenson instantly flew BBA officials and police to Russia to save the abbey boys as well as Kai. Hoping he wasn't too late.

Kai walked into the abbey gates only to be attacked. He was hit with a piece of wood making him dizzy enough for Boris to drag him to his grandfather's study. He left and Kai plopped down onto one of the stuffy chairs in his study holding his head.

" Show respect Kai!"

" I lost it Voltaire!" he said smirking when he got him to glare.

" Well you better regain it now."

" Ok! Yes sir!" Kai got up and mocked bow. He smirked at his grandfather but knew he was about to be punished. Voltaire had the door locked and his cane in his hand. He walked over to his stubborn grandson and smirked evilly. Before Kai could defend him self, Kai was hit and the air was knocked out of him. He fell to the floor gasping for air. Voltaire was preaching to Kai about something but Kai was more focused on the pain in his stomach. Suddenly the cane smacked him in the back making him fall to the floor.

" You're a weakling Kai!" Kai spent the rest of the night in his office. When he finally was allowed to go to see Tala Kai was a mess. His left leg was broken, his right ankle fractured, his wrist sprained, his left arm dislocated, his back bruised and bleeding, his chest bruised, and he had ribs that dug into his lungs painfully not to mention Voltaire made him drink some kind of poison. Guards made him walk until they were out of Boris and Voltaire's eyesight. Then they helped him the rest of the way. Tala and Bryan were in the cell he was put into. They took him from the guards and thanked them before turning to Kai who was breathing improperly.

" Hold on Kai." Tala whispered.

" We'll get you help." Around 9 in the morning Kai was running a fever. Tala looked at Bryan and frowned.

" I'm going to have to." He said softly.

" I'll help. We can get Ian and Spencer to create a distraction." Bryan told him. He nodded and Bryan passed Ian the plan then he passed it to Spencer. At 10 in the night Spencer and Ian were taken to another room. When they got outside the door. Ian faked tripped and started to yell out in pain. People came to him in wonder and shocked. Bryan launched Falborg at the bars on Tala's and his cell.

" Thanks Bry!" Tala yelled as he left carrying Kai calling on Wolborg.

" Its Bryan! Tal!" Tala climbed onto his wolfs back smiling with Kai in front of him. He got out of the abbey only to be caught in a bright white light.

" Don't move! We have you surrounded!"

" Great." He muttered and told Wolborg to go as fast as he could past them. He obeyed and as he ran they shot at him. They passed them but they didn't stop. Tala took a bullet to the back making Wolborg howl and slow. He stopped and Tala and Kai fall to the ground.

The BBA officials reached the abbey at about 10 at night. They set up outside with Ray, Tyson, and Max inside a car. They watched as something broke threw the wall.

" Don't move! We have you surrounded!" The figure hesitated before running full speed towards them. The three recognized the moving object instantly then.

" Wolborg!" they all ran out of the car in time to see two figures fall off of the big wolf.

" Boys get back into the car!" someone yelled. Ray ignored him and ran to the two figures. Tyson and Max were behind him along with officers. He stopped when he saw Wolborg gently nudging the two figures. One moaned and tried to get up only to cry out and fall back down. Ray walked up to them and saw Kai and Tala lying there both surrounded by blood. Tala was muttering to himself so Ray went to him first.

" Tala?" the boy looked him in confusion.

" Kitten? What are you doing with Bivolt?" he asked weakly. Medics were there then realizing what happened.

" I'm not. It was the BBA. You thought it was Bivolt?"

" Yeah…No! Bryan!" he went to sit up but had layback against the street. Tyson and Max had reached them then.

" Tala! What happened?"

" I was…" Tala tried to finish but fell unconscious. Some medics came and took him. Wolborg was now howling confused. Max walked up to the wolf and softly patted its head making him look at him before lying down. They sat with it until they heard people yelling from the abbey wall.

" We found Bryan. I'm sorry he's dead." Ray gasped. Falborg flew around in pain and confusion until it finally disappeared silently. Wolborg cried into the night. They spent the night beside the wolf waiting for any news. Mr.Dickenson appeared by them frowning.

" We did our best boys. We only found a small group of kids alive. Some might not even make it."

" What about Ian? Spencer?"

" I'm sorry. They died." Wolborg shrunk to the size of a small puppy and Ray picked him up to go the hospital. They were waiting for Mr.Dickenson who was finding out if Kai or Tala were alive. He came out with tears in his eyes.

" I'm sorry, boys. Neither of them made it." They all froze and Wolborg licked Ray's face before disappearing. A red flash was seen as Dranzer disappeared. Ray fell to his knees and started to cry.

Ray stood beside Mariah and Lee looking at the ground silently. They were at Kai's funeral. Tala's was yesterday. Tyson and his grandfather were standing on the other side and Max was with his mom crying sadly. They left and Ray stayed with Tyson and Max.

" We'll keep training Kai."

" We'll never give up."

" We'll treasure the ones that are close to us." Tears were running unnoticed down their faces. Ray bent and placed his hair wrap on top of Kai's coffin. Tyson put his famous 5-dollar hat in. Max put in a bag of sugar making the others look at him.

" What?" they laughed softly and walked away. The gravedigger gently poured the dirt back into the grave. Unnoticed to anyone were 5 figures standing on a hill looking at them. Behind them were 5 bit beasts.

" What the hell am I supposed to do with that crap?"

" Kai! It's the thought that counts!" Tala yelled at him.

" No! I don't want something that's theirs! I am returning them."

" Go ahead!" Bryan said. Kai glared and grabbed the items from his grave and waited until nightfall. When Ray fell asleep crying Kai snuck in with Tala and Bryan. He took the hair rap from his arms and gently laid it beside Ray with a note. He did the same with Tyson and Max. Then left with his child hood friends for good.

Ray awoke when his alarm clock went off. He sat listening to the song by Simple Plan. It was called ' Welcome to my life.'

Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place,  
like some how you just don't belong,  
and no one understands you? 

Do you ever want to run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud,  
that no one hears you screaming?

No, you don't know what it's like,   
When nothing feels all right,  
you don't know what it's like,  
to be like me!

To be hurt, to feel lost,  
To be left out in the dark,  
To be kicked, when you're down,  
To feel like you've been pushed around,  
To be on the edge of breaking down,  
When no one's there to save you,  
No you don't know what it's like,  
Welcome to my life

Do you want to be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?   
Are you desperate to find something more,  
before your life is over?

Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With the big fake smiles and stupid lies,   
while deep inside you're bleeding?

No you don't know what it's like,  
When nothing feels all right,  
you don't know what it's like,  
to be like me!

To be hurt, to feel lost,  
To be left out in the dark,  
To be kicked, when you're down,  
To feel like you've been pushed around,  
To be on the edge of breaking down,  
When no one's there to save you,  
No you don't know what it's like,  
Welcome to my life

No one ever lies straight to your face!  
No one ever stabs you in the back!  
You might think I'm happy,  
But I'm not gonna be okay!

Everybody always gave you what you wanted!  
You never had to work it was always there!  
You don't know what it's like (what it's like)…

To be hurt, to feel lost,  
To be left out in the dark,  
To be kicked, when you're down,  
To feel like you've been pushed around,

To be on the edge of breaking down,  
When no one's there to save you,  
No you don't know what it's like,

To be hurt, to feel lost,  
To be left out in the dark,  
To be kicked, when you're down,  
To feel like you've been pushed around,  
To be on the edge of breaking down,  
When no one's there to save you,  
No you don't know what it's like,  
Welcome to my life

Welcome to my life!

Welcome to my life!

Ray sighed and turned but stopped when he came face to face with his hairpiece. Across his room Tyson and Max screamed to as they saw their gifts. Ray picked up his note and read it.

_Dear. Ray,_

_Second letter in a week huh? Anyway…thanks for trying to save us…even if it didn't work. I returned your hairpiece for two reasons. 1. I don't need it. 2. You look like a girl with out it! No offence. Take care of the team Ray. Don't ever change Ray. Stay like you are. Nosey and caring. Well…see you later…in like 90 years! _

Kai 

**_Ray, _**

_**I am sorry for almost killing you in the tournament. **_

_**Bryan.**_

**_Kitten, :-P_**

**_Well…. take care. I will look after Kai even though he is glaring at me for writing that. Wolborg wants to thank you for being there when I. …Well you know._**

**_Tala_**

Tyson ran in with Max they each had letters to.

Dear. Tyson 

_Thanks for the hat but I don't like hats. It was nice of you though. Well I guess you're the champion for real now. Everyone knew I could beat you easily if I really wanted to. Thanks fro being there when I needed you guys. Even if you were late like usual. :-D Just joking. Well I got to go. See you in 80 some years. Keep your annoying attitude. It annoys your competitor._

_Kai_

_**Tyson,**_

_**Take care of your friends. They will mean the world to you. **_

_**Bryan**_

**_Tyson_**

**_Well so much for out rematch. I would have won anyway. Wolborg could kick Dragoons butt any day! Well Kai keeps hitting me telling me to hurry up…. some things never change!_**

**_Tala_**

_Max,_

_Thanks for the sugar…I thought you would want it back though. I think it will do much more use with you then me. Thanks for being there and never letting anyone's yelling **cough mine cough** get on your nerves. Keep your happy go lucky attitude Max.  Well see you in 90 years. Go low on the sugar._

_Kai_

_**Max,**_

_**We never talked much but I thought you should know Draciel would do anything for you. Protect him.**_

_**Bryan.**_

**_Max,_**

**_Your captain is mean! He just hit me on my arm! Oh well…I think you should lay off the sugar! I saw you with sugar. Not a good combo! Anyway…grrr...he hit me again! Well take care!_**

**_Tala_**

Everyone looked at each other smiling. Kai was with friends. That was good enough for them.

80 years later Tyson died of food poisoning. Max and Ray were at his funeral. Tyson never married like his friends. Only 5 years later Max died of sugar intake. Ray had to smile sadly at his friend's grave. They decided to get buried beside Kais and Tala's graves. They all agreed so now there was only Ray's spot left. 5 years later Ray died of a heart attack. They buried him beside his best friends.

Ray looked around. He was alone and confused. Suddenly someone offered him a hand. As he touched it his skin became like it was when he was 14. Watching his body changed and he was back into the 14 year old he loved. Looking up he saw Tyson and Max in there 13-year-old bodies. Beside them stood their captain. Tala stood behind him smirking along with Bryan, Spencer, and Ian. All of the others teams were there too. He was the last of the original blade breakers to die. Kai grabbed his hand and whispered to him softly.

" I told you I would see you in 90 years." Ray smiled at his captain and friend.

" I never had a doubt!" they laughed and floated up to where their friends were.

Well…. hope you liked it…. That didn't go the way I thought but… oh well tell me what you thought!


End file.
